


thinkin about you

by freckliephil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, listen dan is just 18 and confused and horny its ok he'll get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckliephil/pseuds/freckliephil
Summary: Dan thinks about Phil even when heprobablyshouldn't.





	thinkin about you

He can't be doing this.

Dans rational brain is somewhere, hidden away and buried deep under the complete and utter mess of fantasies running through his head as his hand speeds up in his pants, wrapped tightly around his hard cock.

Hands, mostly. He keeps thinking about hands, one particular persons hands, actually, and he needs to stop. He can't be doing this, just like he shouldn't have worked himself up into this flushed, needy state by the thought of getting fingered open by a near stranger he’s only been talking to for a few months.

Phil doesn't feel like a stranger, though. If anyone feels like a stranger it's the her, the person he knows, deep in his rational brain, is the only one who could be hurt by this, this...pull that Phil has on him. He knows, and his rational brain is telling him to stop because he's got a girlfriend, and Phil is probably not into him like this, but.

But. His head is a blur of all the things he wants, all the things whispered into the quiet of the early morning hours, over a phone call or a skype call. They’ve been hinting and flirting and teasing for weeks, months probably, since they first started talking there’s always been flirting, and it still feels a little like a dream.

It’s definitely not a dream, though. He can remember, clear as day, the deep blush on Phil’s cheeks that appears whenever Dan stares a little too long. He can still remember the way his entire body had felt like it was on fire when Phil had sent him a shirtless picture, just for him, a few days ago. He’d sent it without explanation, just a simple winky face emoticon, and Dan had wanked furiously in the shower for all of 5 minutes before he’d come, hard, into his hand with the idea of taking one of Phil’s perfect pink nipples into his mouth. It's all real and it lights dan up from the inside, making him feel like he's full of electricity and a need he's never felt so strongly before. 

He tries to shift, like he always does in these moments, to think of her instead like he knows that he should. They've fucked plenty, it should be easy to get off on the very real memories of her sighs and her moans as he pushes into her, of the way she practically screamed the first time he ate her out. He has loads of memories like that with her, a stark contrast to the handful of near-memories and unreachable fantasies he has with Phil. It should be enough, but its not. Its good, but its not enough. 

Phil floats in and out of his brain constantly. A day doesn't pass where he doesn't think of him, and Dan doesn’t want to think about what it means that it's been three days since he so much as texted her. Hed much rather think of the last texts he’d received from Phil, flirty and full of winky faces and promises of _when you're here, when we finally meet_.

It's overwhelming, and its hot, and he can't bring himself to care right now that his brain is a tangled mess of emotions and hormones and Phil, Phil, Phil.

He runs his thumb over his head, holding back a whine as he spreads precome down the rest of his length. He moves his hand faster, tighter, reaching for the release he knows is just at bay. It doesn't take long, not when he thinks about those texts and those late night skype conversations and all the promise for _something more_ that sits perfectly in the physical distance between them.

He comes with a low grunt, his mind racing with thoughts of black hair and blue eyes and the overwhelming feeling of connection and excitement that always comes with his thoughts of Phil. His orgasm hits him hard, come spurting up onto his shirt that he hadn't bothered to take off. He wipes his hand on it before lifting it up over his head and using it to clean himself off, tossing it on the floor by his bed.

The guilt will come. He knows it will. It always does. Maybe he'll text her to try and make up for it, to try and calm himself down when the inevitable panic sets in, the panic that tells him he's a horrible person and an even worse boyfriend. Maybe he'll even call her. Maybe he'll finally stop being a coward and end things, because they both probably know it's been over for a while. Right now, though, he's not going to think of her. 

He sinks further into his pillows and pulls his phone up to his face, his stomach twisting up pleasantly when he sees the text notification.

Phil: _thinkin about u_

He holds back the urge to giggle like a child with a crush, but he cant fight the grin that breaks out on his face at the words, how very true they ring.

Dan: _me too <3_

His thumb hovers over her contact for a split second before he fully closes out of his messages, tossing his phone aside and closing his eyes. Not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls be gentle i never write smut lmao i'm too demi for this. This was written for the phandomficfests wankers day flash fast! I love these flash fests, so many great lil fics come out of them. give me a cute lil reblog on [tumblr](https://freckliephil.tumblr.com/post/174340359717/title-thinkin-about-you) ([@freckliephil](https://freckliephil.tumblr.com/)) if u would be so kind! As always comments are lovely and fill me with happiness and motivation <3


End file.
